A user of a mobile communication device (e.g., a cell phone, a smart phone, etc.) may place a call to a call center of a service provider when the user seeks support for problems associated with services provided by the service provider. The service provider may have numerous call centers and associated telephone numbers for the call centers. The numerous call center telephone numbers may confuse users, such that users may not know which telephone number to call for support. Thus, a significant number of calls to service provider call centers are made to an incorrect call center. For example, a user located in New York City may erroneously place a call to a call center located in Dallas when the call should have been placed to a call center located in New York City. When a call is made to an incorrect call center, a service representative at the incorrect call center must discover the error, determine a correct call center, and transfer the call to the correct call center. Such activities are inconvenient for the user and costly for the service provider.